Эй Джей Ли
Э́йприл Жане́т Ме́ндес (англ. April Jeanette Mendez, род. 19 марта 1987) — американская профессиональная рестлерша, выступающая в WWE под именем Эй Джей Ли (англ. AJ Lee). Она выступала в роли Генерального менеджера Raw c 23 июля 2012 по 22 октября 2012, где она отказалась от должности. Мендес была зачислена в школу рестлинга в марте 2007 года, где она обучалась в течение шести месяцев до её первого официального матча. В последующие годы она выступала в нескольких федерациях, включая Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) как Мисс Э́йприл. В WSU она объединилась в команду с Брук Картер, где они завоевали титулы Командных Чемпионов WSU. В мае 2009 года она подписала контракт с World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), и была отправлена на Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), подготовительную площадку WWE, где стала выступать под именем Эй Джей Ли. В FCW она былаКоролевой FCW и чемпионкой FCW среди див, а также была первым человеком который владел двумя титулами одновременно. В 2010 году она участвовала в третьем сезоне NXT уже отбросив свою фамилию. В мае 2011 году она стала выступать на бренде SmackDown, сформировав команду с Кейтлин известную как «Крепкие цыпочки». По собственному признанию, она ботаник, девушка-сорванец, любительница комиксов и видеоигр. WWE активно поддерживают ей имидж, так как он отличается от типичного имиджа див в WWE, и продвигают её как «Богиню ботаников». В 2012 году стала «Дивой года» в рамках «Слэмми». Карьера в профессиональном рестлинге Тренировки (2007) Вскоре после окончания университета, Мендес поступила в школу рестлинга которая находилась в миле от её дома. Чтобы оплачивать учёбу, она работала полный рабочий день и стала официальным учеником в марте 2007, дебютировав через полгода как «Мисс Эйприл» в независимой реслинг организации в Нью-Джерси. Women Superstars Uncensored (2008—2009) 10 октября мисс Эйприл потерпела поражение в своём дебютном бою против Духовной сестрицы Жаны. В тот же день она объединилась с Малиа Хосака, чтобы стать с ней первыми командными чемпионами WSU. Они одержали победу над Духовными сестрицами (Жана и Латаша), но потерпели поражение от Рокси Коттон и Энни Сошиэл. В итоге в ту же ночь она потерпела поражение и от самой Малии Хосаки. 7 февраля 2009 года Мисс Эйприл объединилась с Брук Картер и сумела победить Котон и Сошиэл и стать командным чемпионом WSU. Затем, им удалось защитить титулы в реванше через месяц. 10 апреля Эйприл участвовала в третьем турнире «J-Cup». На первом этапе она одержала победу над Коттон, но потерпела поражение во втором (против Рэйн). В тот же день Эйприл и Джей Летал выиграли титул «Короля и Королевы WSU». World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2009—2011) Мендес подписала контракт с World Wrestling Entertainment 5 мая 2009, и была отправлена на подготовительную площадку WWE — Florida Championship Wrestling. Мендес дебютировала в FCW 14 августа под именем «Эйприл Ли» в бою «Четыре фатальных пути», где победу одержала Серена Манчини. В сентябре 2009, её имя было изменено на «ЭйДжей Ли». Она начала борьбу за титул Королевы FCW, и 4 февраля 2010 года победила Серену, выиграв корону. В первом раунде чемпионата FCW среди Див, Ли победила Тамину 29 апреля, но потерпела поражение от Серены в полуфинале 20 мая. 10 июня, Ли бросила вызов Наоми Найт, тогдашней чемпионке FCW, но безуспешно. В июне 2010, она появилась на домашнем шоу Raw, выступая в качестве хозяйки, а затем как ринг-анонсер на шоу FCW. В следующем месяце, Ли и Серена прервали Найт во время промо. Ли наблюдала затем как Серена напала на Найт, что сделало ей хилом (злым персонажем). Найт продолжала удерживать титул чемпионки FCW, победив Ли и Серену в матче тройной угрозы. На 100-ом эпизоде FCW, Ли боролась с Найт в матче по двойному отсчету, где их титулы Королевы FCW (ЭйДжей) и чемпионки FCW среди Див (Наоми) стояли на кону. 2 сентября, Ли проиграла Найт в матче дровосеков, что положило конец их фьюду. 18 ноября, она потеряла титул Королевы FCW, в бою против Розы Мендес. 16 декабря Эй Джей победила Наоми, выиграв титул чемпионки Див. Тем самым, она стала первой Дивой в FCW, которая держала два титула одновременно. Она держала титул вплоть до 7 апреля, где проиграла его Аксане. NXT и «Крепкие цыпочки» (2010—2011) Эй Джей после исключения из конкурса NXTв ноябре 2010. 31 августа 2010 года Эй Джей стала участником NXT, где её профи стал Примо. 7 сентября Эй Джей дебютировала на NXT и объединилась с Примо для боя с Аксаной и её профи Голдастом в смешанном матче. Той же ночью, она соревновалась в «Танцевальном Конкурсе» и в «Захвате Флага», но безуспешно. На следующей неделе, она потерпела свое первое поражение в матче с Примо противКейтлин и Дольфа Зигглера. В течение следующих двух недель, Эй Джей выиграла три конкурса, и 5 октября на эпизоде NXT, у неё и Кейтлин было одинаковое количество выигранных конкурсов. Кейтлин получила иммунитет, в опросе основавшемся на реакции толпы. Эй Джей была исключена из конкурса 23 ноября, несмотря на победы в соревнованиях и матчах ранее. Она вернулась в финале, где совместно с Близняшками Белла, победила Алисию Фокс, Аксану и Максин. Эй Джей вернулась в качестве специального гостя 8 февраля 2011 года, во время четвёртого сезона NXT, демонстрируя мерч в конкурсе «угадай цену». Она также появлялась несколько раз на NXT в середине 2011. Главный дебют Эй Джей состоялся 27 мая, 2011 года, на эпизоде SmackDown, где они с Кейтлин (известные как «Крепкие цыпочки») проиграли команде Алисии Фокс и Тамины. Дуэт сопровождался Натальей, которая стала их наставником. Эй Джей и Кейтлин проиграли матч-реванш Фокс и Тамине на следующей неделе. Её первая победа была 10 июня на SmackDown, где она победила Тамину в одиночном матче, свой подвиг она повторила 8 июля. Эй Джей, Кейтлин и Наталья продолжали враждовать с Фокс и Таминой, к которым также присоединилась Роза Мендес. 5 августа на эпизоде SmackDown, Эй Джей проиграла одиночный матч своему бывшему протеже Наталье, которая объявила войну «маленьким веселым принцессам». На следующей неделе, Эй Джей и Кейтлин проиграли Наталье и Бет Феникс, перед этим Эй Джей объединилась с Келли Келли, победив Наталью и Фокс. Эй Джей вернулась в новом сезоне NXT в качестве тайного поклонника Хорнсвоггла. 23 августа, вернувшаяся Максин напала на Эй Джей, и в ту же ночь Эй Джей проиграла в одиночном бою. На следующей неделе Максин снова победила Эй Джей, но в течение следующих двух недель Эй Джей побеждала Максин. 19 октября, Эй Джей сопровождала Кейтлин в её бою против Максин. Кейтлин победила, что положило конец их фьюду. В течение следующих нескольких месяцев, «Крепкие цыпочки» продолжали враждовать с «Дивами Судьбы», проигрывая одиночные и командные матчи. В ноябре, между «Крепкими цыпочками» начала нарастать напряженность, из-за расстройств Кейтлин по поводу их неоднократных поражений «Дивам Судьбы». Разные отношения; Генеральный Менеджер Raw (2011—2013) Эй Джей и Дэниел Брайан на Raw 19 марта. В ноябре Эй Джей начала романтические отношения с Дэниэлем Брайаном. В декабре тому удалось стать чемпионом мира в тяжёлом весе, и вскоре у него стали проявляться злые черты. Несмотря на многочисленные признания Эй Джей в любви к нему, тот ни разу лично не признавался ей. 13 января Эй Джей сопровождала Брайана на защиту титула, во время которого Биг Шоу случайно задевает её во время разбега и серьёзно травмирует её. 3 февраля на SmackDown Эй Джей возвращается и спасает Брайана от Биг Шоу. В марте, Брайан начал плохо обращаться с Эй Джей, публично требуя, чтобы она замолчала, и утверждая, что она стоит у него на пути. Несмотря на все это, Эй Джей все равно оставалась с Брайаном. На 28-ой Рестлмании, Брайан потерял титул чемпиона, пропустив удар точно после традиционного поцелуя Эй Джей «на удачу». 6 апреля Брайан стал обвинять Эй Джей в своём поражении, после чего бросил её. Затем, Эй Джей стала проявлять интерес к чемпиону WWE СМ Панку, и Кейну. 17 июня, на No Way Out, когда Панк, Кейн и Брайан встретились в матче за Чемпионство WWE, Эй Джей вмешалась и отвлекла Кейна, тем самым помогая Панку сохранить свой титул. Фьюд Панка и Брайана продолжался, и Эй Джей была объявлена специальным приглашенным судьей в их матче на Money in the Bank. 9 июля на RAW Эй Джей сделала Панку предложение, после чего сразу же Брайан сделал предложение Эй Джей; Панк ответил отказом и она дала пощечину обоим мужчинам. На Money in the Bank, Панк успешно защитил свой титул. Эй Джей осталась одна, но на следующую ночь 16 июля, на Raw, Брайан вновь сделал предложение Эй Джей, которая на этот раз ответила согласием. В ходе обмена клятвами на 1000-м Raw, Эй Джей объявила что Винс МакМэн предложил ей должность Генерального менеджера Raw и бросила Брайана у алтаря. Позже, Эй Джей назначила на SummerSlam матч тройной угрозы: СМ Панк против Джона Сины против Биг Шоу. Между тем, Эй Джей продолжала мстить Брайану отказав тому в матче за титул чемпиона WWE и назначила ему на SummerSlam бой с Кейном. 22 октября на RAW Эй Джей была снята с должности Генерального менеджера RAW, из-за обвинений в романтических отношениях с Джоном Синой. Позднее, Вики Герреро показала якобы доказательство отношений Джона и Эй Джей: фото с делового ужина, видео как Эй Джей заходит в комнату Сины в гостинице и т. д. На Survivor Series, ЭйДжей пыталась показать «компромат» на Викки Герреро, но была атакована вернувшейся Таминой Снукой. На следующим эпизоде Raw, Джон и Эй Джей страстно поцеловали друг-друга, что дало Викки и Дольфу только больше преимуществ. 26 ноября на Raw, ЭйДжей поцеловала Сину после его матча с Зигглером, что положило начало их отношениям. 3 декабря на Raw, ЭйДжей победила Тамину в одиночном матче. 16 декабря на TLC, ЭйДжей совершила хилл-тёрн после вмешательства в матч Джона Сины и Дольфа Зигглера. Помогая Зигглеру, ЭйДжей столкнула Джона с лестницы. На следующую ночь, на вручении награды Слэмми ЭйДжей выиграла в номинации «Поцелуй года» вместе с Джоном Синой, награду вышла вручать Викки Герреро. Однако, ЭйДжей и Викки начали спорить, после чего пришёл Зигглер и начал их успокаивать. ЭйДжей поцеловала Дольфа прямо перед Викки, что окончательно сделало её хилом и дало возможность начать отношения с Дольфом. В главном событии, ЭйДжей объединилась с Зигглером в команду против Сины и Герреро. Джон и Викки победили, но после матча вмешался Биг И Лэнгстон и напал на Сину по приказу Эй Джей. 25 марта на Raw, ЭйДжей подслушала нынешнюю Чемпионку Див Кейтлин во время её разговора с Кейном и Дэниелом Брайаном, и после того как Кейтлин назвала Эй Джей чокнутой, Ли напала на неё и ударила головой об раковину. Той же ночью, Эй Джей победила Кейтлин через отсчет. Кейтлин попыталась провести ЭйДжей победный «гарпун» но промахнулась, и влетела головой в заграждение. 7 апреля на 29-ой Рестлмании, Дольф и Биг И проиграли в матче за Командное Чемпионство WWE. Чемпионка Див WWE (2013—настоящее время) 22 апреля на Raw, ЭйДжей победила в Королевской Битве Див, став претенденткой № 1 на Чемпионство Див. 16 июня на PPV WWE Payback одержала победу над Кэйтлин и стала новой чемпионкой среди Див. Следующей ночью, Ли отпраздновала свою победу на Raw, но была прервана Стэфани Макмэн и после чего её атаковала Кейтлин. На PPV Money in the Bank, ЭйДжей успешно защитила титул див против Кейтлин. Той же ночью, Ли стоила Зигглеру титула чемпиона мира в тяжелом весе. Когда Ли почувствовала что её парень в опасности, она преждевременно забралась на ринг и ударила Дель Рио своим поясом прямо на глазах у рефери, что привело к дисквалификации. Следующей ночью на Raw, Зигглер разорвал отношения с Эй Джей. Желая отомстить, во время матча Дель Рио и Зигглера, Ли подошла к столу таймкипера и прозвенела в гонг для того чтобы отвлечь Дольфа. Оскорбив его, Эй Джей напала на Зигглера, после чего пришел Биг И Лэнгстон и провел Дольфу Big Ending. На SmackDown от 9 августа Эй Джей и Биг И Лэнгстон принимали участие в Миз-ТВ, во время беседы их прервали Дольф Зигглер и Кейтлин, а затем Миз назначил матч на SummerSlam (так как он будет ведущим СаммерСлэма): Дольф Зигглер и Кейтлин против Эй Джей Ли и Биг И Лэнгстона. На SummerSlam (2013) Дольф Зигглер и Кейтлин победили Биг И Лэнгстона и Эй Джей. 26 августа на Raw, после того как Бри Белла победила Наталью, вышла Эй Джей и выступила с 'pipebomb', Эй Джей заявила что она единственная дива которая упорно трудилась, ради того чтобы быть там, где она сейчас. На PPV Night of Champions (2013) Эй Джей победила Бри Беллу, Наталью и Наоми. На RAW от 30 сентября был назначен женский матч на Battleground, в котором чемпионка Див — Эй Джей будет защищать свой титул от Бри Беллы, а в углу Бри будут стоять Никки Белла и Ева Мари. На PPV Battlegraund (2013) Эй Джей победила Бри Беллу. На RAW от 21 октября назначили матч-реванш на Hell in a Cell между Эй Джей и Бри Беллой за титул чемпионки Див. На Hell in a Cell (2013) Эй Джей победила Бри Беллу. 18 ноября на RAW прошел женский матч типа «Поющие стулья» (англ. Divas Musical Chairs) между Натальей, Наоми, Саммер Рей, Кэмерон, Джо-Джо, Евой Мари, Алишой Фокс, Аксаной,Близняшками Белла (Бри и Никки Белла), Розой Мендес и Кейтлин. Первой вылетела Наталья, второй — Алиша Фокс. После этого началась массовая драка див, победителями из которой вышли Тотальные Дивы. После этого было анонсировано, что на Survivor Series состоится командный матч див 7х7 между Тотальными Дивами (участницами шоу Total Divas) (Наталья (капитан), Фанкодактельшы (Наоми и Кэмерон, Близняшки Белла (Никки Белла и Бри Белла), Ева Мари и Джо-Джо против Див WWE (Эй Джей (капитан), Тамины, Кейтлин, Розы Мендес, Алишы Фокс, Аксаны и Саммэр Рэй). На PPV Survivor Series (2013) Команда Тотальных Див победила простых Див. На следующем Raw вновь прошёл такой поединок в котором вновь победу одержали Тотальные Дивы. На PPV Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2013) Эй Джей, одержала победу над Натальей с помощью своего финишера-болевого. На Elimination Chamber (2014) Эй Джей победила Кэмерон. 24 марта на RAW генеральный менеджер арены SmackDown Вики Герреро назвала Эй Джей «сучкой» и объявила что на Рестлмании XXX состоится 14-сторонний женский матч за титул чемпионки див WWE и он будет иметь название «Приглашение Вики Герреро». На Рестлмании ХХХ Эй Джей победила остальных тринадцать див. На следующем Raw Эй Джей приняла вызов Пэйдж, на чемпионский поединок, и проиграла. Эй Джей имеет самый долгий рейн среди всех див, она продержала титул 295 дней. Эй Джей верулась 30 июня на RAW, где сразу победила Пэйдж и стала двухкратной Чемпионкой Див WWE, при этом Эй Джей стала вести себя как фейс. На PPV Battleground (2014) в матче реванше Эй Джей победила Пэйдж. На следующем RAW Пэйдж атаковала Эй Джей, тем самым совершив хилл-тёрн. На SmackDown! от 1 августа Эй Джей победила Розу Мендес, но после поединка её атаковала Пэйдж, после нападения Эй Джей увозили на носилках. На SummerSlam (2014) Пэйдж победила Эй Джей и стала новой чемпионкой. На Raw от 1 сентября Стефани Макмэн объявила Никки Беллу новой претенденткой на титул, но была прервана Эй Джей Ли, которая напомнила Стефани о её возможном рематче. На SmackDown! от 5 сентября Стефани Макмэн объявила, что на PPV Night of Champions состоится матч «Тройная угроза» между Пейдж, Эй Джей и Никки Беллой за титул Чемпионки Див. На Night of Champions (2014) Эй Джей смогла победить Пейдж и Никки Беллу и стала трёхкратной Чемпионкой Див WWE. На Raw от 29 сентября Пэйдж и Алисия Фокс напали на Эй Джей Ли после того, как Фокс победила Эй Джей. На SmackDown! от 17 октября Эй Джей Ли победила Лейлу, после чего Пэйдж атаковала Эй Джей. На Hell in a Cell (2014) Эй Джей вновь смогла победить Пэйдж. На SmackDown! от 31 октября Никки Белла победила в battle royal, и стала первой претенденткой на титул Чемпионки Див WWE. Личная жизнь С 13 июня 2014 года ЭйДжей замужем за рестлером СМ Панком, с которым она встречалась 9 месяцев до их свадьбы Мендез огромная фанатка Чака Норриса, её любимое шоу «Крутой Уокер: правосудие по-техасски». Она активно поддерживает общество защиты животных, и даже взяла оттуда несколько собак. У Эйприл есть шкаф, в котором она хранит свою коллекцию кед Chuck Taylor All-Stars. Ее любимые цвета: все цвета радуги и зеленый. Её близкая подруга — WWE дива Кейтлин. Мендез была очарована комиксами в четвёртом классе, они наполняют её творчеством и помогают в жизни. Её любимая серия комиксов Люди Икс, за ней следуютЧеловек-Паук и Фантастическая четвёрка. Она предпочитает характеристику «девушки задиры» (в частности, Джину Грей, которую она особенно любит). Также её любимый персонаж — психопатка Харли Квинн. С детства была фанаткой профессионального реслинга. Ее любимой дивой была Лита. Эйприл любит видеоигры, и была первой в истории женщиной победителем «THQ Superstar Challenge» от WWE на Wrestlemania XXVIII Axxess, победив Марка Генри, и превзошла тем самым 16 человек. У Эйприл есть татуировка на затылке, где выбита дата когда она выиграла свой первый титул див — «6-16-13». Приёмы Коронные приёмы * Black Widow (Octopus Hold) — 2009-настоящее время; * Shining Wizard — 2010—2012; использует как любимый прием с 2013-настоящее время * Shiranui — 2008-настоящее время * Wheelbarrow bulldog — 2010; после этого использует как любимый. Любимые приёмы * Diving crossbody; * Dropkick, иногда проводит прием на сидящем противнике * Drop toe-hold; * Bridging backhammer; * Headscissors; * Hurricanrana, иногда проводит прием на приближающемся противнике * Missile dropkick; * Monkey flip, иногда проводит прием из угла * Multiple arm drags; * Multiple neckbreakers; * Roll-up, иногда проводит прием из угла * Sleeper hold, иногда с bodyscissors — заимствованный у Дольфа Зигглера * Spinning heel kick С Кейтлин * Aided splash; * Corner clothesline (Эй Джей) / Backbreaker (Кейтлин) Менеджеры * Примо * Наталья * Кейтлин * Дэниэл Брайан * Биг И Лэнгстон Была менеджером следующих рестлеров * Кейтлин * Дэниэл Брайан * Дольф Зигглер * Биг И Лэнгстон Прозвища * Черная вдова (англ. The Black Widow) * Чокнутая цыпочка (англ. Crazy Chick) * Богиня ботаников (англ. Geek Goddess) Музыкальные темы * «Feelin' Ya» by Jim Johnston (FCW) * «Oh Puerto Rico» performed by Vinny and Ray with vocals by Marlyn Jiménez and composed by Jim Johnston (вместе с Примо) * «Right Now» by Jim Johnston and performed by Tyler Van den Berg (июнь, 2011-сентябрь, 2011) * «Let’s Light It Up» by Jim Johnston and performed by Kari Kimmel (октябрь 2011-настоящее) Титулы и награды Эй Джей с титулом Чемпионки Див WWE. * Florida Championship Wrestling ** Чемпион среди Див (1 раз) ** Королева FCW (1 раз) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Женщина года (2012,2013) ** PWI ставит её под № 49 в списке 50 лучших девушек рестлеров 2012 года ** PWI ставит её под № 9 в списке 50 лучших девушек рестлеров 2013 года * Women Superstars Uncensored ** Чемпионка WSU в командных боях (1 раз) — совместно с Брук Картер ** Король и Королева WSU/NWS — совместно с Джеем Литалом * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Худший матч года (2013) Total Divas (Наталья, Наоми, Кэмерон, Никки Белла, Бри Белла, Ева Мари и Джо-Джо) против Настоящих див (Эй Джей, Тамины, Кейтлин, Розы Мендес, Алишы Фокс, Аксаны и Саммэр Рэй) 24 ноября16 * World Wrestling Entertainment ** Чемпионка Див (3 раза) ** Slammy Award 2012 — Дива года ** Slammy Award 2012 — Поцелуй года (вместе с Джоном Синой) Категория:Персонал WWE Категория:Женщины-рестлеры Категория:Бывшые чемпионки Див Категория:Дебют 2007